


[podfic] The Sheltering Storm

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A thunderstorm allows Anakin and Ahsoka to learn a little more about each other, and deepen their bond.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] The Sheltering Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sheltering Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943381) by [SingManyFaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces). 



****

**  
Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/2qvsmgf2uztx09z/swtcw%20the%20sheltering%20storm.mp3?dl=0) (5.58 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:11:54

**Author's Note:**

> I think we could all use some lovely h/c in these trying times. Much thanks to SingManyFaces for having a blanket permission statement on your profile!
> 
> and happy 300th thing posted to AO3 to me! *throws confetti*


End file.
